Buu Strikes
by Tikiman
Summary: What will become of Li and the gang after the sinister and most powerful Buu comes to Domino City?!
1. Default Chapter

Tikiman~Hia pplz! Sry its been so long, but hey, i face the delima of grounding.... dun dun dun!  
  
Tikiman~ I have new inspiration, and since my other story didnt get much credit, how anout....a new one. One problem *SOOOOO SORRY TRIO* I can't find a spot for Triston in my story, but i think youll like it anywayz!  
  
Li~ Hmmpphhh....well then...  
  
Taylor~ Im in my own story!!! ROCK ON!!!\Yami Taylor\ Dont act like a fool, youll get injured/Taylor/ Im annoncing my new name, i dont really like my name, so just two letters....Tj\Y.Tj\ Grrreeeaaatttt....  
  
Yugi~ ^^ I love the new name, well nickname  
  
Tj~ STORY! NOW!\Y.Tj\ Please excuse any improper gramar, i cant fix everything that my stupid half does/Tj/ Ill pretend i didnt hear that\Y.Tj\ Why would you want to lie, you heard me plain and simple....i know that your not really that slow.../Tj/ THATS IT!!! BACK IN THE GAUNTLET!!!!! NOT A WORD FROM YOU 'TIL TOMORROW!! AND NO DESSERT!!!!\Y.Tj\ Oh, how horrifing...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi~YOU ATE MY TOAST!!!!!!!!!!!!! I CAN'T SURVIVE WITHOUT MY TOAST!!! JOEY WHEELER...YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR!!!!!  
  
Grampa~ Uhh ohh....I've never seen Yugi so mad before, matter of fact, I've NEVER seen him mad....  
  
Li~ Its ok, theyll calm down by 1st period....I hope  
  
Grampa~ I dunno....Joey ate the toast, thats the sacred rule of Yugi's day: get up, get dressed. eat toast.  
  
Yugi~ JOEY!!! OUT!!! I NEVER WANNA SEE YOU AGAIN!!! EVER!!!!  
  
Joey~ *crying his eyes out* F-FINE!! I NEVER WANNA S- SEE YOU E- EITHER!!!!!!  
  
Tea~ *crying too* NOW YU- YUGI!!!! YOU---YOU DONT RE- REALLY MEAN TH- THAT DO YOU?!?!  
  
YUGI~ *starting to cry* NO!!!! IM SOOO SORRY JOEY!!! *huggs* well......just *eyes glow red* NEVER EAT MY TOAST AGAIN!!!!  
  
Tj~ What's happening people??  
  
Li~ That was truly a heart breaking moment...Oh..hi Tj...  
  
Tj~ Gee....good to see you too  
*Puts up fingers up in cross behind her back and makes a silent hiss*  
  
Li~ I heard that.... now...be a good little boy and apologise before i kill you...  
  
Tj~ Sorry....m'am  
  
Li~ ^^ Thank you  
  
~*~*~*  
2nd period; Math Ms.Parel  
  
Ms Parel~Now little people, when you do your classwork, i want to see a table, and a graph or i will take off points. I want to see the negative divided by the positives in the way that i showed you last week. Why, if we were at my old school, this would have been done and over with ten minutes ago.  
  
Class~ SHUT UP!! YOU AT DOMINO HIGH!!! NOT AT SOME WANNA BE TOP KNOTCH HIGH SCORING OLD CHOOL!!!! YOUR IN DOMINO HIGH!!!  
  
Ms. Parel~ Well----  
  
*Intercom* ~Teachers, sorry for the interuption, but i need you to change your tv to channel 04 please, there appears to be a large pink blob attacking all of Tokyo. That is all, thank you.  
  
Parel~ Oh, nevermind that, at my old chool, we didnt have fat loud mouth principlas who interupted my class and let us continue with our work disruption free.  
  
Class~ TURN ON THE TV!!!  
  
Parel~ FINE!!! SIT DOWN!!!  
  
Li~ Big pink blob, i wonder what she means??  
  
Tj~ WE'RE ALL DOOMED!!!   
  
Kaiba~ SHUT UP!!!! MY MACHINES CAN HELP US!!! ILL GO TO MY LAB AND FIND SOME!!  
  
Li~ Big, strong and hansom, so modist and smart, people person too! I love you Kaiba...  
  
Yugi~ O_O  
  
Kaiba~ *Blush* Thank you, very very much my sweet  
  
*news anchor* Tokyo seems to be being attacked by a large pink blob, and men with large yellow hair are in combat with the creature....Steve, what can yoiu tell us from location?  
  
Steve~ Nothing Bill, My car and everything has been blown to bits, all thats left is me, and thats because i ran like the childish girl that i am.  
  
Bill~ Well then, good for you, your fired.  
  
Steve~ Well!! HERS WHAT I THINK OF YOU---  
*Blackout on camera*  
  
Bill~ STEVE!!! NSWER ME!!! NOOOOOOO!!!! I DIDNT GET TO TELL HIM HOW MUCH I LOVED HIM!!!! WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
*TV comes back on* BUU EAT YOU UP DOMINO CITY!!! YOU NEXT ON BUU'S MENU!!!   
  
Mysterous male voice~ NO BUU!!! I WON'T LET YOU HURT MORE PEOPLE!!! *Lots os screaming and yelling....big yellow flash*  
  
Buu~ Buu no like this bright yellow. Buu think you look better in Black!  
  
Mysterious Voice~ People of Domino City, my name is Vegito. Do not fear Majin Buu, hes nothing but a fat bnlubber and i can beat him instantly. Have no fear, just take cover and whact as i make bar-b-q'd Buu!  
  
Buu~ Oooohhhh!! Buu looovvvee Bar-B-Que!!!!!  
  
Vegito~ Good for you. Your the main course. You fat piece of *censored*.  
  
Buu~ Aaaawwwwww POOTTTYYY MMMOOOUUUTTHHH!!!  
  
Vegito~ Who gives a *censored* care about *censored* potty language. Stop acting like such *censored* baby's!!  
  
Li~ What a man....  
  
Kaiba~ Huh...what happened to me??!!  
  
Li~ Your old news, back off. Vegito's such a hunk!  
  
Kaiba~ *crys spontaneously* b-but... I was ur- ur hunk! WAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Taylor~ Get over it Kaiba! Shes moved on.  
  
Yugi~ Huh?? You people are wierd!  
  
Yami~ *Hugs Kaiba* I have felt the pain and loss. Here, *hands a card to Kaiba* its my shrink's number. Hell help...trust me.  
  
Kaiba~ Thak you Yami...Your sooo nice. I-- I LOVE YOU!!!  
  
Yugi~ O_O  
  
Joey~ O_O  
  
Li~ O_O  
  
Taylor~ O_O  
  
Ms Parel~ O_O  
  
Entire Class~ O_O  
  
Li~ YOUR GAY!!!??!!!!!  
  
Kaiba~ Yes, I- I CANT HIDE IT ANYMORE!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Taylor~ HUH!!!  
  
Tikiman~ Suprised you didn't I....*grins michiefishly* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Li~ Ummm....Who needs the shrink?  
  
Yami~ Umm...no...I'm not gay....No thank you  
  
Kaiba~ Knudge knudge....wink wink  
  
Yami~ No...  
  
Kaiba~ Knudge knudge.... wink wink  
  
Yami~ Dont make me banish you....  
  
Tikiman~ OK!! NO!! I need Kaiba for my next fic, so, write pplz....and once again Trio, I am dearly dearly sorry.... 


	2. The Battle

Tikiman~ Well, Im back and lets just say that im sorry for the mistakes imade in the previous chap., i was a little tied for time...  
  
Tj~ Excuses excuses....\Y.Tj\ Like u could do any better??/Tj/ As a matter of fact....\Y.Tj\No, you cant. Im your Yami and you cant...so ha!/Tj/ BUT THATS NOT FAIR!! \Y.Tj\ Lifes not fair, but thats the least u have to worry about. Remember i know Yami Bakura.../Tj/ eepp....  
  
Li~ O_o  
  
Yugi~ O...k....then...  
  
Yami~ Now i think weve established that he needs help...plus, i REFUSE TO BE GAY!!!! BY RA I WILL NOT!!!  
  
Yami Li~ MUAH HAHAHAHAHA!!!! SOUR STRAWS!!!!!/Li/ OMG!!! WHO GAVE HER SUGAR???!!!\Y.Li\ BAKURA!!! FLAME THROWER!!! NOW!!!  
  
Bakura~ Im sorry, i, i dont have them with me...  
  
Yami Li~ WHAT!!!! YOU HAVE 2 MINUTES TO GO AND FETCH IT FOR ME!!!!  
  
Bakura~ Y--Yes mam....  
  
Ryou~ The mighty Bakura *syiffles laughter* orderes by another Yami, but not only another Yami, his nemisis!!! *bursts out in laughter*  
  
Bakura~ *evil sneer* just wait child...in the darkness of the night i will strike! i will have my vengance....\Ryou\ *gulp*  
  
Everyone~ HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BAKURA GOT TOLD!!!!!   
  
Tj~ STORY!!! NOW!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Li~ Look outside---  
  
Tj~ BUU!!!  
  
Li~ Dont worry *eyes glitter and she blushes* Vegito will save us...!!!  
  
Yugi~ O brother, she got it bad!!!!  
  
Kaiba~ Im happy for her! Being head-strong aint a bad thing...why, id like to have a talk with anypne whothinks being gay is easy....its not, the rejection, the laughter, ITS JUST SO HARD TO DEAL WITH MAN!!!!!  
  
Joey~ Itll be ok man....itll be ok *pats him on the back and huggs him*  
  
Tj~ O_O  
  
Yugi~ O_O DONT YOU EVER TOUCH MY TOAST AGAIN!!!  
  
Yami~ I hope you two are very happy together. Their so cute...  
  
Buu~ BUU GO BANG BANG   
  
Vegito~ Ever think of expanding your vocabulary a lil?  
  
Buu~ *Opens eyes and smiles that evil grimace* Buu make city go bye bye....me kill all the people, and then, Buu KILL YOU!!!  
*Opens arms and sends out multiple blasts towards the whole city*  
  
Vegito~ NOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
Buu~ Bye bye to all the innocent people......  
  
Li~ WHAT!!! NOOOO!!! THERES A BLAST HEADED RIGHT FOR THE SCHOOL!!!!  
  
Tj~WE CANT ESCAPE ON TIME!!!  
  
Li~ THATS IT!!! YOUR A GENIUS!!! *kiss' him on the cheek* Use your Millenium Item!!! Freeze time, we can all escape if we hold on to you when you do it!!! It wont Effect us!!  
  
Tj~ Yami, you heard her!  
  
Kaiba~ WORK THAT ITEM!!!  
*everyone joins arms as theres a bright flash covering their school.....*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tikiman~ You like my clifhanger?  
  
Li~ GAAHHH!!! DO I SURVIVE?!!!  
  
Joey~ Wheres Triston?!  
  
Kaiba~ Yeah, wheres Triston*licks his lips*?  
  
Yugi~ Eeeewwwwwwww!!!!  
  
Yami~ Grodie......  
  
Tikiman~ Toon in for the next full filled adventure with Li and the gang....until then....~Peace and Godbless~  
  
*no offense meant to any non-christian/anyone else who doesnt believe in God people, please ignore that. Ty* 


End file.
